mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.12
I. New and Revamped Heroes 1.Fortress Titan-Grock Diamond 599, BP 32000, diamonds 30% OFF first week Background story:Deep within the mountains of the Land of Dawn sits an ancient fortress. Though the owner is unknown, it is rumored that it could be a descendant of the legendary race that once walked the Lands of Dawn. It said that this race is older than the earth itself, having a special affinity for nature, they were able to build deep connections and relations with various beings of nature, especially the Stone Titans. These amiable giants possess rocky skin that is almost impervious to all physical force, but due to their kind nature, they mainly use their physical prowess to sleep safely. These stony giants love sleeping so much that they will hibernate for up to half a year sometimes, but however once they are awakened, it is hard for them fall asleep again. One day when Grock awoke again, he found himself to be alone, the guardians of the fortress long gone. He proceeded to saddle the fortress onto his back to find the owners, setting out all over the Land of Dawn to find any news on their whereabouts, so he may one day return their home to them. Hero characteristics:Grock is a tank that can summon stone walls to block enemies. Skill 1:Power of Nature--Raises weapon to sweep nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and slowing their movement speed. The longer he charges, the higher the damage is. Skill 2:Guardian’s Barrier--Fires a shockwave towards a target location, dealing physical damage. Then the shockwave becomes a stone wall that blocks the enemies. Ultimate:Wild Charge--Charges forward, dealing physical damage to enemies on the path. Hitting a wall or a turret allows him to deal physical damage to the nearby enemies. Passive: Ancestral Gift--Increases his movement speed and physical and magical defense (increases with level) when Grock is near a wall or a turret. 2.Panda WarriorAkai Remade hero will be tested like new heroes, on Advanced Servers first. Cannot be purchased. When officially released, will replace old hero and skins. Players can try out the hero from the Weekly Free Hero Rotation in match-up mode. (During testing the original Akai will not be affected for normal use). Background story:Even the clumsy panda can dream! Far away in the villages of the far east, where pandas mostly enjoy a carefree lifestyle lives an Akai, a panda that loves rolling around that wants to become a warrior. Despite his parents telling him to give up his dreams and the constant teasing of his friends, the clumsy Akai never gave up. He trained every day in order to become stronger and soon he attracted the attention of a wandering monk. Under the tutelage of the monk Akai mastered the flail, hoping to use it one day against the best fighters in the world. Now is the time for Akai to shine! Hero characteristics:The new Akai is a strong non-stop CC Warrior/Tank Skill 1:Thousand Pound Slam:Jumps towards a target area, dealing physical damage at landing, stunning marked target. Skill 2:Blender:Fires a wave forward, exploding at hit or max distance, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and marking enemies. Ultimate:Wind Dance:Spins like a tornado, knocking back and dealing damage to enemies (damage decays while hitting the same target). Passive:Taichi:Gains a shield that absorbs damage whenever he uses a skill. The effect has a cooldown. II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins 1. 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/8/25 05:00:00 --- 2017/9/1 05:01:00 (Tap Settings button on the upper right corner of home screen to check) Balmond;Bane;Akai;Alucard;Layla;Lolita;Ruby;Estes Starlight Member Extra 6 Heroes: Rafaela;Natalia;Kagura;Johnson;Aurora;Lapu Lapu 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/9/1 05:00:00 --- 2017/9/8 05:01:00 (Tap Settings button on the upper right corner of home screen to check) Miya;Tigreall;Balmond;Bane;Eudora;Hayabusa;Kagura;Hilda Starlight Member Extra 6 Heroes: Franco;Natalia;Yi Sun-Shin ;Cyclops;Vexana;Karrie 2. Grock Skin-Grave Guardian, 269 Diamonds 3. Grock and his skin-Grave Guardian, will be sold as a giftpack, 30% OFF first week 4. Clint Skin-Full Meta, September Starlight Exclusive III. Hero Adjustments Nana Morph Spell: The targeted enemy hero will become a cat spirit, dealing magic damage rand slows movement, when target under the effect is attacked by teammate they will revert to their original form and will heal. Nimble is now->Mister Cat's Gift:Mister Cat periodically will drop coins for Nana and nearby allies. Magic Dart:added effect “enemies hit will also be slowed” Alucard Fission Wave: area of effect indicator changed from 4 to 5 Irithel Heavy Crossbow: when activated skill will first select the frontal direction, instead of the enemy’s direction. Fixing the issue of it sometimes leaping on the spot Clint Howitzer: optimized recharge time from 12 seconds to 10 seconds. Tigreal Skin-Dark Knight Model Adjustments Sacred Hamme: added more natural animations for after skill cast, fixing the issue of effects not showing fully Layla Adjusted movement speed growth from 3.2% to 2.2% Malefic Gun:Damage increase effect “85% to 130%” adjusted to “100%to 130%” Natalia Cold-blooded Strangling:Every forward attack increased by 15 poins of , AD ratios adjust from 0.55 to 0.7 Claw Dash:AD ratio adjusted from 0.75 to 0.5 IV. New Events and Features # Draft Pick Mode New Feature Early Surrender System. In most high ranked matches, usually the early game will decide the entire course of the match, but yet we have found that some players have been leaving the game upon loading, causing a situation of players having to finish a game with uneven teams. In order to resolve this, we have implemented an early surrender that can be activated in the first three minutes of the match. This system will only activate if a player has gone AFK at the beginning of a game. Players on both teams who did not leave or AFK will not have their stats and rankings be affected by a game finished by early surrender. Only AFK players and leavers will lose stars as well as being further punished. In order to protect the system from exploitation and abuse, the leavers and AFK player’s lobbied teammates will also be punished in terms of star loss. We be paying close attention to the effectiveness of the new system. # Updated interface with new features: notifications for unlocking battle skills and emblem set bags # Added a new symbol to signify in game kills for Starlight VIP avatar’s V. Battle Equipment and Skills Adjustment Battle Skills: # Optimized jungling equipment added Clock of Destiny multilayered buff displays # Iron Wall—Increased the amount surrounding enemy’s damage are weakened by from 5% to 10%. Battlefield Adjustments: # Slightly increased the Jungle Monster – Ghost Mage’s pursuit distance # Optimized hero locking in effect # Lord Revamped model and effects. Also revamped his skills. Skill: Raises his hammer to smash the ground, dealing true damage in a small area. After taking enough, it will use knock up AOE ability which can be dodged. VI. System Adjustments # Players who have reached level 20 can now send friend’s skins by tapping on the skin store popup. # Optimized Draft Pick Mode’s Ban and Pick process notifications: • Every rank now has a different colour, also added new ban phase icons •Added formations colours for hero selection •Added an active effect for the currently choosing player •Lengthened Ban and Pick time by 35 seconds # Streaming now has Pick and Ban process for Ranked Mode and Arena Contest # Custom Draft Pick Mode # Optimized spectator mode’s locked hero notifications for hero death # Added more readability for in game announcements # Enlarged Thai language character size, for better player experience # Optimized the receiving item interface # Optimized certain language’s characters and symbols by making them smaller VII. Bug Fixes # Fixed the issue of when heroes dealing damage to an enemy does not cause them to light up # Fixed the issue of when casting skills, where the flash and effects do not synchronize with the actual damage # Fixed the issue of spectating a game and hero health bars disappear after dragging the screen # Fixed the issue of unable to complete achievements with Game Center # Fixed the issue of not being to personal projections during display mode # Fixed the issue of not being able to display player report e-mails Category:Patch Notes